


Спасение утопающих...

by Quisty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это называется килт. Национальная одежда шотландских горцев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасение утопающих...

\- Что это?  
\- Это называется килт, - профессорским тоном отвечает он. - Национальная одежда шотландских горцев...  
Бла-бла-бла-бла. Как будто я блядь не знаю как это называется.  
\- Ты собрался на интервью в сраной _юбке_?  
\- В килте!  
\- Это юбка.  
\- Это килт!  
И я понимаю, что выхода нет, и времени на спор - тоже, и придется мне все интервью пялиться на его голые коленки.  
Конечно, после всех тех минут, что я провел в разных студиях, пялясь на его рот, это уже можно считать большим прогрессом.  
В принципе.  
Он наклоняется, чтобы завязать шнурки, и я, не удержавшись, шлепаю его по заднице.  
\- Эй! - говорит он.  
\- Сам виноват, - говорю я. - В этой юбке и гольфах ты выглядишь, как старшеклассница.  
Чертова рыжая небритая старшеклассница с густо напомаженным ртом. Иногда мне кажется, что нужно специальным законом запретить ему выходить на улицу без паранджи. А еще лучше - заклеивать рот пластырем. В особых случаях - и то, и другое.  
Правда, еще остаются глаза - наглые эти глазища, которые не спрячешь, как ни старайся. Он смотрит на меня снизу вверх, так и не разгибаясь, и говорит:  
\- А ты, значит, у нас школьный хулиган?  
Я делаю шаг вперед, засовываю руки в карманы брюк и небрежно спрашиваю:  
\- Что, непохоже?  
С его позиции как раз должен открываться отличный вид на мой стояк. Он быстро облизывает губы, смеется коротко и как-то придушенно.  
\- Да уж, - говорит. - Похоже. Надо торопиться - нам ни в коем случае нельзя опаздывать.  
И при этом так крутит задницей в этой долбаной юбке, что сразу становится ясно: действительно, нужно поторопиться. И опаздывать ни в коем случае нельзя, нет-нет-нет.  
Хватаю его за загривок, едва не впечатывая мордой в шкафчик в прихожей гостиничного номера, и он тут же сам прижимается теснее, подставляется под руки, так что остается только задрать юбку по самые уши, с силой проводя ладонью по позвоночнику, заставляя еще сильнее прогибаться в пояснице.  
\- Ну? - спрашивает он, упираясь руками в многострадальный шкафчик и двигая бедрами так, что мне хочется взвыть. - Чего тормозим?  
\- Ищу "хэлло китти", - говорю. - У всех старшеклассниц на трусах должен быть принт с "хэлло китти".  
\- А у тебя, я смотрю, большой опыт?.. - он задыхается, когда я рывком сдергиваю с него трусы - безо всяких принтов, разумеется - и сухой ладонью стискиваю его член. И, похоже, не я один тут готов на все двести.  
Он что-то бубнит и кусает губы - я вижу его отражение в зеркале, и ох, лучше бы туда не смотреть, не ловить шальной, плывущий взгляд - заставляю нагнуть голову, наваливаюсь грудью, дышу в затылок. Когда я подношу пальцы к его губам, он еще умудряется сдавленно хихикнуть: "Хочешь, чтобы я посвистел?" - но потом берет их в рот, сосет, облизывает, пока я дрочу ему, стараясь не думать о том, что мои яйца сейчас взорвутся, и его задница чертовски узкая, а всхлипы и стоны он чередует с ругательствами, и в какой-то момент мне приходится отстраниться, иначе он мне нос сломает, запрокидывая голову назад с хриплым: "Да, да, да, давай уже!.."  
Я даю, что мне остается?  
Сраная юбка сбивается в ком где-то между нашими телами, и я снова кладу ладонь ему на затылок, запускаю пальцы в растрепанные влажные волосы, и мои брюки болтаются где-то вокруг колен, и он протестующе рычит, когда я вынужден опереться второй рукой о стену, потому что иначе мы оба грохнемся и разнесем тут все к чертям, и я в который раз не успеваю удивиться, где он научился так подмахивать, и он в который раз не успевает зажать себе рот - а кончает он всегда громко. Очень громко.  
А потом мы оба сползаем на пол в прихожей, пытаясь отдышаться, и пока я прислушиваюсь, пытаясь определить, не прибежала ли на вопли горничная, он говорит:  
\- Ты помял мой килт.  
Да я вообще молодец.  
Ухмыляюсь в ответ, а он толкает меня кулаком в плечо и добавляет:  
\- В следующий раз надо записать на видео и выложить в интернете.  
И пока я сдавленно матерюсь в том смысле, что никаких следующих разов, и вообще, я не готов нести ответственность за инфаркты у миллиона фанаток по всему миру, этот мудак уже успевает собрать себя по частям и исчезает в спальне со словами:  
\- Приведи себя в порядок! Мы опаздываем на интервью!  
Одно хорошо, думаю я, шаря в шкафчике на предмет салфеток. Кажется, я все же спас себя и миллион фанаток от голых коленок Джеймса мать его МакЭвоя.


End file.
